


A Calling

by genarti



Series: old drabbles and ficlets [6]
Category: The Dark Is Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/pseuds/genarti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in October, 2004.  Short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calling

"You're going to seminary?"

Bran slanted a sideways look at him, tawny eyes over the top of dark glasses. "That surprising, is it?"

"Well." Will pushed his hair off his forehead distractedly. "I can't quite see you going to church like your father, is all. Let alone preaching there."

Bran snorted. "No. Not like my da, all chapel and meetings and guilt. But..." He took off his sunglasses, folded them in his hands as he searched for words. "There is something beyond this world of ours, you know? Something that orders things. And watches them, and cares. I want to learn about that, figure it out... Am I even making sense?"

"Yes," said Will softly, staring at the road ahead.


End file.
